pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Escavalier
/ |dexmokalos=023 |evofrom=Karrablast |gen=Generation V |species=Cavalry Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Steel |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=33.0 kg |imweight=72.8 lbs. |ability=Swarm |dw=Overcoat |body=04 |egg1=Bug |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Escavalier (Japanese: シュバラゴ Shubarugo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Escavalier is an insect-like Pokémon that resembles a beetle clad in snail-shell armour. Its main body is actually quite small compared to the Armour with the visible areas that aren't armor being most of its body. It hasn't grown much compared to its pre-evolution with only a more pointed head, the fact its face has moved up its body and has grown slightly longer and slimmer. The armor it wears has been taken from Shelmet and has been enhanced for combat. It has made two lances, one for each hand, and has split the helmet into two parts. One for head protection which now includes a metallic plume attached to the top of the helmet and armor attached to its legs which comes in a spiral and has a red spike protruding from it which is implied that Escavalier walks with. Evolution Escavalier evolves from Karrablast when traded with Shelmet. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Karrablast |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=They fly around at high speed, striking with their pointed spears. Even when in trouble, they face opponents bravely. |white=These Pokémon evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The steel armor protects their whole body. |black 2=Wearing the shell covering they stole from Shelmet, they defend themselves and attack with two lances. |white 2=Wearing the shell covering they stole from Shelmet, they defend themselves and attack with two lances. |x=Wearing the shell covering they stole from Shelmet, they defend themselves and attack with two lances. |y=These Pokémon evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The steel armor protects their whole body.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Escavalier |bwspr = |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr= |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Trivia *Despite this Pokémon wearing the same armor as Shelmet, this Pokémon is part while Shelmet is only Type. *If viewed closely, a Karrablast can be seen inside the armor. *Escavalier has the highest attack of all non-legendary Bug-types. *Even though its Pokemon Black Pokédex entry says it flies around at high speeds, it only has a base speed stat of 20. **In the anime, Bianca's Escavalier was incredibly fast, being on par with Accelgor's speed. Origin Escavalier seems to be based on the Japanese Snail-eating Beetle, due to its evolutionary relationship with Shelmet (it appears to steal Shelmet's shell to use as armour). Its appearance is like that of a medieval jouster, knights that rode horses and held lances in tournaments. Etymology Escavalier's name may come from the words "escargot" ("snail" in French), and "cavalier". Escavalier's name may also be based off the legendary sword "Excalibur". Gallery Park Escavalier.png|Escavalier from Pokepark 2 Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon